List of Dragon Ball Super chapters
Dragon Ball Super is a Japanese manga series written by Akira Toriyama and illustrated by Toyotarou. It is a sequel to Toriyama's original Dragon Ball and follows Son Goku as he faces even more powerful foes, many of whom are gods. After defending the Earth against the destructive deity Beerus, and having attained the power of a god himself, Goku and his friends end up traveling to other universes to protect their own. They are then contacted by the Galactic Patrol, policemen of the universe, to help recapture a dangerous fugitive named Moro. Dragon Ball Super began serialization in the August 2015 issue of the monthly magazine V Jump, which was released on June 20, 2015. Its publisher Shueisha periodically collects the chapters into tankōbon volumes, with 10 published as of August 2, 2019. They also publish the series digitally in English and Spanish on their international Manga Plus app and website simultaneously as it is published in Japan. Viz Media began posting free English translations of the chapters to their website on June 24, 2016, with a print release of the first volume following on May 2, 2017. They have published seven volumes in North America as of December 3, 2019. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-880661-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 2, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-159254-1 | ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Warriors from Universe 6! | OriginalTitle = 第6宇宙の戦士たち | TranslitTitle = Dai-Roku Uchū no Senshi-tachi | Summary = Beerus, the God of Destruction, has a dream where he faces a warrior known as "Super Saiyan God" and wishes to find him. Seeking Saiyans out, Beerus is challenged by Goku but defeats him quickly and announces his plan to destroy Earth. Goku has his fellow Saiyans pass him their powers so that he can become the Super Saiyan God; the fight ends undecided and Beerus spares Earth. Beerus' mentor Whis started training Goku and Vegeta, who both surpassed Super Saiyan God by achieving a form known as Super Saiyan Blue. Beerus and his twin brother Champa, the God of Destruction from Universe 6, decide to hold a fighting tournament to determine which universe will take Universe 7's Earth and get to use the Super Dragon Balls, the original planet-size Dragon Balls scattered throughout both Universes from which the Namekian ones were derived. Goku is the first to fight from Universe 7, easily defeating Universe 6's Botamo by ring out, after which he begins battling Frost. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-880867-3 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-159647-1 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Winning Universe is Decided! | OriginalTitle = 優勝宇宙、ついに決定！！ | TranslitTitle = Yūshō Uchū, Tsui ni Kettei!! | Summary = Frost defeats Goku by ring out and then defeats Piccolo in the same exact way. However, it is learned that Frost cheated by using a hidden poisoned needle, thus allowing Piccolo and Goku back into the competition, however Piccolo declines reentry and Goku is placed after Vegeta, who declines to accept Frost's disqualification. Vegeta then quickly defeats Frost by ring out. Vegeta struggles against the impervious Otta Magetta, but succeeds when he insults him, resulting in the mentally delicate metal man becoming depressed and unable to fight. During his fight against Cabbe, Vegeta taunts and insults the young Saiyan in order to help him achieve Super Saiyan, before quickly knocking him out. Unable to land even a single blow, Vegeta is then defeated by Hit. Although able to keep up with Hit, Goku acknowledges Hit is limited by the rule of not being able to kill and steps out of bounds in order to see Monaka fight. However, Hit realizes Monaka is not actually a fighter and throws their match. As winner, Beerus uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the humans on Universe 6's Earth. Zenō-sama, the Lord of Everything who rules over all 12 Universes, shows up and says he will organize a similar tournament among all the universes. Trunks, who previously traveled back in time from the future, returns having fled from someone he calls Goku Black, a Goku doppelgänger in his timeline who wants to annihilate all mortals on Earth in the name of justice and has already done so to several other planets. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-881084-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 3, 2018 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-159946-5 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Zero Human Project | OriginalTitle = 人間ゼロ計画 | TranslitTitle = Ningen Zero Keikaku | Summary = Just before the appearance of Goku Black, Trunks trained under the Kaiō-shin in order to defeat Bobbidi in his timeline. He succeeded in stopping the resurrection of Majin Boo, but Kaiō-shin died, causing the death of Beerus too. Beerus and Whis deduce that Goku Black must be an upper-level god himself to know that the Lord of Lords' life is connected to that of the God of Destruction's. Meanwhile, Zenō-sama summons Goku to his palace to be his friend and gives him a button to press to summon him. In an investigation to prevent this from happening in their own timeline, Beerus and Whis identify Zamas, Northern Lord of Worlds in Universe 10 and apprentice Lord of Lords under Gowas who feels wiping out unworthy mortals is appropriate for Lords of Lords, as the culprit and destroy him. Goku Black/Zamas killed Gowas, used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku and killed him, traveled in time to Trunks' timeline, and killed the remaining Lords of Lords which in turn killed the Gods of Destruction. Meanwhile, Vegeta is about to defeat Goku Black when the Zamas of Trunks' timeline appears and heals him, increasing his strength as Saiyans do and reaching a new level he dubs Super Saiyan Rosé. It is revealed that Zamas used the Dragon Balls to make himself immortal. Trunks distracts Goku Black and Zamas so Goku and Vegeta can flee back to their timeline. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-881163-5 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2019 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-9747-0144-5 | ChapterList = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Last Chance for Hope | OriginalTitle = HOPEへのラストチャンス | TranslitTitle = Hōpu e no Rasuto Chansu | Summary = Goku goes to Kame-Sennin to learn the Mafū-ba technique, while Vegeta trains in the Room of Spirit and Time. Kaiō-shin and Gowas travel to Trunks' timeline where Gowas is seriously wounded while trying to talk Goku Black out of his plan. Having returned, Vegeta fights Goku Black in Super Saiyan God form while briefly switching to Super Saiyan Blue when he attacks. Goku tries to lock Zamas away using the Mafū-ba, but forgot the talisman to seal it. Losing the battle, Goku Black and Zamas use their Potara earrings to fuse into one body they call "God Zamas". Having learned that Potara fusion only lasts one hour when the users are not Lord of Lords, Goku and Vegeta use it to form Vegerot. Although they are winning in Super Saiyan Blue form, Goku and Vegeta separate early as the fusion was unstable either due to their massive power or because they are mortal. Having realized that he possesses healing powers from apprenticing under a Lord of Lords, Trunks heals Goku's injuries. Having now perfected Super Saiyan Blue, Goku is able to stand up to God Zamas although it is damaging his body. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-881447-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2019 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-9747-0458-3 | ChapterList = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks! | OriginalTitle = 決戦！さらばトランクス | TranslitTitle = Kessen! Saraba Torankusu | Summary = Deciding to use everything he has left in one final attack, Goku begins using Beerus' Destruction technique to destroy God Zamas' body but stops when Mai is used as a shield. When their Portara fusion starts separating due to the hour time limit, Trunks cuts them in two with his sword and seemingly finishes off Goku Black. But during the fusion their cells joined, meaning the immortal God Zamas was simply split into two. When Vegeta fires an attack blowing them to pieces, they split into even more copies. Realizing the futility, everyone plans to flee to the main timeline while Goku and Vegeta buy as much time as possible against an army of God Zamas. However, Goku remembers the button Zenō-sama gave him and presses it summoning the Zenō-sama of Trunks' timeline, who then destroys the universe and God Zamas, while everyone else flees to the main timeline. Goku travels back one more time to get that Zenō-sama and bring him to the Zenō-sama of the main timeline, while Trunks and Mai later travel back to their timeline but before the Lord of Lords died so they can warn Beerus about Zamas. Beerus ignores Goku when asked about the interuniverse tournament that Zenō-sama talked about, so he goes to the two Zenō-samas to remind them. The Zenō-samas plan to hold it in 40 hours and summon the Gods of Destruction from all 12 universes, their Angels, and the Lords of Lords to tell them about the Tournament of Power. Because future Zenō-sama has never seen one before, it is decided that a Zen Exhibition Match will be held as a battle royale amongst all the Gods of Destruction. Realizing this is all Goku's fault, the Gods of Destruction all decide to gang up on Beerus, who dodges them all, until Belmod attacks Sidra and reminds them it is every man for themselves. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-881501-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 3, 2019 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-9747-0520-7 | ChapterList = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Super Warriors Gather! | OriginalTitle = 集まれ超戦士たち！ | TranslitTitle = Atsumare Chō Senshi-Tachi！ | Summary = Because the Gods of Destruction's fighting is too intense for the Zenō-samas to enjoy, the exhibition match is cancelled. However, a new one between mortals Goku and Toppo, Belmod's apprentice to succeed him as God of Destruction, is held instead. Goku loses and Toppo informs him that a mortal named Jiren is the strongest in Universe 11, stronger than even Belmod. The rules for the Tournament of Power between universes are explained; each universe will select 10 fighters to compete in a 48 minute battle royale, no weapons or medicines allowed, and no killing. The team with the most fighters remaining at the end will win a wish with the Super Dragon Balls, while the losing universes will be erased by the Zenō-samas. Although Universes 1, 12, 5 and 8 are exempt from participating and erasure due to their high average "mortal levels." The competing universes have 39 hours to form their teams. In Universe 11, Toppo recruits his fellow Pride Troopers, including Dyspo and Jiren. In Universe 6, Cabbe recruits two female Saiyans, Caulifla and Kale. In Universe 7, Vegeta, Piccolo, Kame-Sennin, Kuririn, Android 18, Gohan and Tenshinhan are recruited easily enough. Goku then seeks out and recruits Android 17, who has become a wildlife conservationist on a wildlife sanctuary. In order to complete their roster, they are forced to have Baba Uranai revive the dead Freeza for 24 hours, promising to fully resurrect him if they win. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-881575-6 | LicensedRelDate = December 3, 2019 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-9747-0777-5 | ChapterList = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!! | OriginalTitle = 宇宙サバイバル！力の大会開始！ | TranslitTitle = Uchū Sabaibaru! Chikara no Taikai Kaishi! | Summary = The Tournament of Power is about to begin! Warriors from all the universes gather to fight for their lives and the lives of everyone in their universes! Many fighters are eliminated almost immediately while Goku tries to garner the attention of Universe 11’s strongest fighter, Jiren. But Jiren doesn’t seem to care one bit about Goku! Will Universe 7 survive?! }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-881649-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2020 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-9747-0941-0 | ChapterList = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Sign of Son Goku's Awakening | OriginalTitle = 孫悟空覚醒の”兆” | TranslitTitle = Son Gokū Kakusei no "Kizashi" | Summary = The Tournament of Power begins to heat up as less than half of the fighters in the competition remain. Now the Saiyan trio from Universe 6 finally begin to make their move including the seemingly reserved Kale who is not quite as she seems but even after this threat, Jiren is still a force to be reckoned with for our powerful and battle hungry heroes. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-881811-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 2, 2020 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-9747-1236-6 | ChapterList = の |Migatte no Gokui}} | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Battle's End and Aftermath | OriginalTitle = 決着と結末 | TranslitTitle = Ketchaku to Ketsumatsu | Summary = With the Tournament of Power coming into an ending climax with much less time on the clock and a few fighters remaining, the powerful Jiren is now interested in facing off against the Saiyan, Goku, being the only fighter left that Universe 7 has to challenge. While fighting, he discovers that Goku has unlocked an astounding new level of power and through the intensity of the fight, he powers up and unlocks a new level of power as well thus sparking the final battle that determines the fate of the two remaining universes as the two warriors, Goku and Jiren, decide to go all out against each other. Afterward, the battle between Goku and Jiren ends after Jiren's elimination, marking team Universe 7's victory and the conclusion of the Tournament of Power. But even after the Tournament's conclusion, our heroes have to face yet a new problem when the Galactic Patrol suddenly appears on the hunt for a dangerous criminal. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-882034-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | するナメック |Suikō-suru Namekku-sei}} | | }} | LicensedTitle = Moro’s Wish | OriginalTitle = モロの願い | TranslitTitle = Moro no Negai | Summary = Moro, a criminal who was locked away 10 million years ago, has escaped from the Galactic Patrol. Aiming to regain the power that he once had during his peak, Moro heads for the new planet Namek in order to seek out the Dragon Balls. Can Goku and Vegeta, now members of the Galactic Patrol, help to stop him before it's too late? }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-882154-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Great Escape | OriginalTitle = 大だい脱走だっそう | TranslitTitle = Dai Dassō Dai Dassō | Summary = Thanks to Cranberry, Moro's magic has been restored due to Porunga's wish granting abilities. However that is not the only wish that has been made as Moro has had the most dangerous convicts freed from confinement at the Galactic Prison as well. Now a danger to the entire universe, how do Goku and Vegeta plan to stop him!? }} Chapters not in tankōbon format | セブンスリー|Son Gohan buiesu Sebunsurī}} | |Merusu no Shōtai}} |"Warriors of Earth Assemble" }} References External links |video1 = |video2 = }} Super